Broadcast video content may include graphical elements such as branding logos. Such logos may be inserted by the content provider or distributor and generally appear in a static location in the video frames of video programs. For example, a broadcaster may insert their company logo in the lower-right corner of the video frames to indicate that the program was received from their transmission facilities. The logo typically remains present for an extended period of time (e.g. over multiple video frames) without change in intensity, color, pattern, location, etc.
Techniques have been developed for detecting static graphical elements logos within broadcast video content. For instance, techniques are available to detect semi-transparent logos using a semi-transparent edge detector. It is desirable to continue to provide improved systems to identify the presence or absence of graphical elements such as logos in video content, particularly in the case where the logos are opaque.